Ringworlds
Ringworlds Ringworlds are massive space structures built by the Quarg. Building one takes thousands of years to complete and consumes all of the planets in the system for resources. Once complete, a Ringworld will be a perfect circle surrounding a star in an otherwise empty system. Each ringworld can hold over a trillion Quarg, making Quarg the most populated race in the galaxy. Locations There are currently seven ringworlds in the game. There is one ringworld for every species that the Quarg has or had control over. Human The Human ringworld is located in the Enif system. It has been under construction for a long time, but it is not yet complete. Hai The Hai ringworld is Alta Hai, and it is located in the Hevru Hai system. It is one of the two completed Quarg ringworlds in the game, and it is the only one which is still controlled by the Quarg. Korath The Korath ringworld is in Kor Efreti space. It is called Kuwaru Efreti and is located in the Dokdobaru system. The description states that it is about halfway finished, but that construction has stopped and that the Quarg are not bothering to repair some of the damage it has sustained. This could be because the Korath are a dying race, and due to that, the Quarg have stopped construction of the ringworld. Saryds The Saryd ringworld is called the Ring of Friendship and is located in the Quaru system. It is one of the two completed ringworlds of the game, but this one was taken over by the Coalition when they fought against the Quarg, It is now the seat of the Heliarch government. Kimek The Kimek ringworld is called the Ring of Power and is located in the Ki War Ek system. It is one of the three ringworlds in Coalition space, and it is now controlled by the Heliarch. It serves as the center of operations for the Heliarch military. Arach The Arach ringworld is called the Ring of Wisdom and is located in the Ekuarik system. It is one of the three ringworlds in Coalition space, and it is now controlled by the Heliarch. It serves as the center of science for the Heliarch. Builders The Builders ringworld will be added in the upcoming 0.9.11 update. It will be one of the three completed ringworlds in the game, but it is also completely abandoned. Sheragi? The last ringworld is located in World's End. It is partially destroyed, and is only accessed after the Pug disappear through the wormhole at the end of the Free Worlds campaign. It is believed to be the ring that the Quarg mention when they mention that the Pug have the ability to destroy ringworlds and that the Pug have done so once before. It is also believed that this was the Sheragi ringworld, and that the Pug destroyed it during their dispute with the Quarg after the Sheragi went extinct. Theories * Ringworlds are believed to be able to act as teleporters, to be able to move large numbers of Quarg ships around the galaxy quickly. If they had no way of teleporting people, how could all of the Quarg escape from their ringworlds during their war with the Coalition? * Ringworlds might be able to act as some kind of superweapon, possibly linked to the species that they are built for. Category:Quarg Category:Ringworld